When It Comes to Love, Let the Music Be Your Guide
by LorMenari
Summary: my response to the ipod challenge :D


**well...i know i wasn't tagged out right, but _TheBucketWoman_ tagged me indirectly...so yeah! Okay, I also don't know who to tag so like she said...if you want to try it...go for it!**

**The Prompt: ****Here's the deal. If you get tagged, you have to write a short fic about ten random songs. Put your iPod or library on shuffle, and get ready to write to whatever song comes up. Sounds pretty easy, but here's the thing; you only have until the end of the song to finish the drabble, and then it's onto the next one.**

* * *

**_Smile – Judy Garland_**

Casey always had a smile on her face. That's just the way it was with her. It didn't matter if her heart was breaking. She hid all her sadness.

But, Derek could see through this. He could tell when a tear was near. He knew she kept on trying. He knew that she did this because he hated tears.

She hid her tears because she loved him. After every fight they got into, she hid her tears because she loved him.

But, what she didn't know was that Derek loved her also. He loved her so much that he wished she would just cry so he could help her.

But, she would just smile.

**Only Hope – Mandy Moore**

Casey was lying in her bed. She silently began to pray that Derek would except that she loved him. She told him just five minutes how she felt about him. She told him that he wast he only one who could make her completely happy. But when he didn't say anything, she got scared and ran out.

Derek lay in his bed, silently praying that Casey really did love him. Her running out on him made him think she didn't mean it. That she was just messing with him.

But, he knew she loved him, at least that was his only hope.

_**L**_**_ivin' La Vida Loca – Ricky Martin_**

Casey was dancing in the middle of the rain, only in her pjs. And they were sexy pjs too. How did he get himself into this, Derek wondered as he went to join her. Of course he knew, because he loved her so much.

Casey was always getting him to do stuff like this. It didn't matter where. She always traveled with him wherever his hockey career took him, being a writer it was easy to do that. So, here they were in New York City, dancing in the middle of the street, in the rain, at 1:45 in the morning.

They lived one crazy life, but he wouldn't have it any other way. She was crazy, but she was his. All his.

_**Somebody's Eyes – Karla Bonoff**_

Lizzie and Edwin were together. Once he got rid of his girlfriend, it was easy for them to be together. Lizzie admitted her feelings and within the hour, he said goodbye to her.

But now, someone was watching them. Everywhere they went, his ex was waiting to get him back. It didn't matter where they were, those eyes were on them. It's not like Edwin told her, but she must have found out.

I guess they couldn't disguise they were in love. She watched like a spy even on the fateful day they got married. They were standing up at the alter and even though all eyes were on Lizzie, she felt a pair that were up to no good. As they walked down the aisle, she noticed a woman silently leaving the church. She was always watching.

_**(You Make Me Feel) Like A Star – The Beu Sisters**_

Emily couldn't help but love the way Sam made her feel. He treated her like a complete princess. He wanted her to be happy and he loved her. Emily knew she wasn't ever going to be famous like some girls. She knew she wasn't a party girl or the "girl next door", but he treated her like she was a star.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Sam."

"You know, you are the most beautiful woman in the world," he said before he kissed her.

And Emily was completely helpless. He loved her for everything she was and everything she wasn't. And that's exactly how she wanted it.

"Thanks."

"I love you, Em."

"I love you too."

_**One Last Cry – Brian McKnight**_

Casey had said goodbye. For good. She loved Derek. But Max couldn't help but feel shattered. He sat on the bench, watching her with him and wished his heartache would end. It was time for one last cry he figured.

He had to leave all of this behind and get her out of his mind. He still silently hoped she would come back to him. But, when they were together, they never could agree.

She looked beautiful. She was radiating happiness being with Derek. She laughed at everything he said as she held his hand. And Max knew Derek was the luckiest man in the world.

But now, he knew he needed to be strong because he was the captain of the football team and hey, life goes on right? He hoped so. So, he dried his eyes, got up, and left it all behind. Casey was finally out of his mind. He cried his last cry over the most beautiful girl in the world. And now, it was time to move on.

_**Helpless When She Smiles – Backstreet Boys**_

Kendra was always lying. She was mysterious, even though she seemed shallow. But, Ralph knew otherwise. He also knew it was hard to hold her, but he loved her. He always wanted to be around her. She was leaving him and coming back constantly and he took her back. She smiled her smile and instantly it was all good again. He loved her smile.

He couldn't fight the way he felt about her. He knew she could do anything and get away with it. He also knew he would do anything about her. He was helpless when it came to Kendra.

"I need you tonight," she whispered in his ear before turning to look at him and smiling.

And even though she had ignored him for the past week, he nodded as she danced off. That smile got to him ever time.

_**I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift**_

They were sitting under the stars in their backyard. She was lying on his chest.

"Derek, I can't live without you."

"I know."

She hit him in the chest playfully.

"Ouch, McDonald! You know I can't live without you either."

He drove her crazy, that much was true. But she loved him so much.

"Case..."

"Yeah?"

"I promise what I feel for you is true."

And even though he hadn't told her he loved her yet, that was good enough for Casey.

"I know. I love you too."

Derek pulled her into his chest and hugged her for a very long time before kissing her forehead. He was only himself when he was with her.

_**Say Goodbye to Jr. High – Emma Roberts**_

Marti was finally heading to high school. She learned to play guitar in junior high, and now she was starting a band. She was really growing up.

"Derek, what is high school like?"

"All I can say is, say goodbye to your old life."

"Wow...I knew life was going to change, but not that much."

"Things will start to get more serious, that's for sure."

"Like Julie's ring?"

"What do you mean, Marti?"

"I mean, she has a ring around her left hand...she promises she will never give it up."

"It's a purity ring, Marti."

"Oh. I can't believe I have to deal with this stuff now."

"You had a good time in Junior High right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, now you'll have a good life. That's what's after high school, Marti. Life."

"I'm going to miss my friends."

"I know. I miss my friends too."

"What about Cody? Will I still want to be with him?"

"Maybe. But, probably not. He'll probably be just a memory."

_**I Just Called To Say I Love You – Stevie Wonder**_

They were going to be away for a whole year. A year without each other. It was so hard for Casey to imagine. Derek had been in her life for 8 years now, but with his crazy hockey stuff and her on a book tour, they couldn't see each other. She sat in her hotel room thinking about it when her cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Case. It's so good to hear your voice."

"Derek!"

"I can't talk long, babe, but I called to say that I love you. I can't live without you. I'm so thankful for us. And I mean that with my whole heart."

"I love you too. Talk to you tomorrow Derek."

She knew there wouldn't be Valentines, Summer, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, or New Years for them. But on Feb. 8th of next year, they would be together. And until then, they would call.

* * *

**Hope you liked it...it was a blast!! I'd do it again in a second...well, now I hope you review!!**


End file.
